Curse of the Hand
by DestinyAssassin
Summary: The greatest Nintendo heroes are forced to compete in a tournament, to appease Master Hand. Will they escape from the twisted tournament? Or will they be trapped there for eternity?


Curse of the Hand

Chapter 1: Meet the Contestants

It was the year of 1999 in the world of Nintendo; the major franchises were all at peace. Peach was safe in her castle, Ganondorf had been defeated and Red had just become a Pokémon master. However one world was alone and empty, with only a single occupant, the Master Hand. He was a single floating hand that just sat in his home of Final Destination without anything to do or anyone to talk to. This world of Final Destination was a crossroad of all worlds, so Master Hand saw the various victories of other heroes in their worlds. Extremely lonely and jealous Master Hand opened portals in the worlds, leading them all to his home on Final Destination, which is where our story begins.

Mario was alone in the castle courtyard; he had just defeated Bowser and was waiting patiently for the princess to return with his cake. He was admiring the beautiful day when the sky began to turn dark. He quickly ran over to the lake to investigate; what he found was a large portal forming in the sky. A large gloved hand slowly began to crawl out of the portal.

Ready to fight, Mario ran at the hand and jumped straight up at him, it proved to be futile, because the hand just swatted him away. Mario flew backwards sliding through the dirt. Knowing he would be defeated Mario scrawled the words 'L is Real' into the dirt, he needed to make sure someone would protect the princess. Mario rose to his feet to ready another attack. He charged forward and performed a Triple Jump, landing on the back of Master Hand. Master Hand flailed around trying to shake Mario off as Mario began punching the hand. Irritated Master Hand flipped on his back and slammed the ground, knocking Mario unconscious. Master Hand readied his fist to crush Mario, when he got hit with a spotted egg.

Master Hand stopped his assault and looked up to see a green Yoshi standing at the top of the castle. Forming a fist Master Hand charged at Yoshi, slamming him into the side of the castle tower.

"You get away from him!" Mario shouted as he struggled to his feet.

Master Hand stopped the assault and turned toward Mario, who was hardly able to stand. Laughing Master Hand picked up the battered Yoshi and floated towards Mario. Mario began running at the hand, but collapsed due to exhaustion, allowing Master Hand to easily pick him up and carry both Mario and Yoshi to Final Destination.

Meanwhile beneath Kong Island…..

Donkey Kong was battling King K. Rool in a large boxing arena. DK had K. Rool on the ropes and was ready to KO him; DK climbed into the nearby Kong Barrel and had launched himself at K. Rool, however Master Hand flew in and caught DK right before he hit the large crocodile.

Grateful, K. Rool smiled a toothy grin and stuck out his arms expecting, Master Hand to hand the gorilla over. Upon realizing the hand had no intention of doing this, K. Rool just him down and bit his wrist. Furious, Master Hand twirled around and knocked the King into a crowd of his adoring subjects. Master Hand then traveled back to Final Destination, with the final member of his collection.

Back at Final Destination

Master Hand dumped DK into a pit with Mario, Yoshi as well as five other Nintendo heroes.

"Welcome to my home, of Final Destination!" shouted Master Hand in a villainous voice. "I have gathered you all here to compete in a tournament, for my entertainment."

"And if we don't participate?" asked an armor clad woman.

"Then that world you hold so dearly will be destroyed." said Master Hand as he clenched his fist.

Everyone gasped as Master Hand began laughing.

"Now then who shall our first contestant be?" said Master Hand as he drew from the pit. "Ah, the Italian plumber aaaannnd, the pink puffball."

With the two heroes in hand, Master Hand turned towards a large spinning wheel and spun it. The wheel turned and passed through various locales before landing on a large tree with a face…. To be continued


End file.
